Heaven
by Ruby Verfasser
Summary: ShadAmy songfic. My first that has a song in it. Song is Heaven by DJ Sammy.


**This is my first song fic and I think it turned out nicely.**

**I do not own any Sonic characters or the song, Heaven. Now on with it! Song lyrics and thoughts are in italic text.**

Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog were looking up to the sky on a beautiful sunny day, and watching the clouds rolling by. They laid in a large green field that they often came to together. Shadow put his arm around Amy and smile a rare smile, a true smile of content and peace. He look over to the beautiful pink hedgehog beside him. The black hedgehog kissed her forehead.

_Baby your all that I want_. _When your lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven._

Amy thought back to when she and Shadow had first met and they were both younger. Amy was young and energetic and so was Shadow. They had at one time been seperated for a long time, but now they were back together and they started going out. Amy couldn't get enough of the handsome dark hedgehog.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years. There was only you and me, we were young and wild and free._ _Now nothing can take you away from me_. _We've been down that road that's over now. You keep me coming back for more._

They laid there in silence and Amy put her own arm behind Shadow. She looked up at his blood red eyes, and he looked back into her emerald green ones. They couldn't feel more love for each other. Amy rubbed her head against Shadow's arm, a display of her affection.

_Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven._

Shadow leaned in to kiss his pink girlfriend and held for a moment then pulled back and smiled again. Amy put her hand on Shadow's white furry patch on his chest and ran her fingers through it. Shadow closed his eyes as Amy continued to feel his soft fur. (wow that sounded wrong!)

_And love is all that I need. And I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven._

Amy had at one time feared that they would be seperated again, but she now knew better. She knew that Shadow loved her and that he couldn't mean more to her and that wouldn't change. She knew that they would be together a long time and she wondered what would happen in a few years, but shook her head and focused on the Shadow that was holding her now, in this field, on this beautiful day.

_Now, nothing could change what you mean to me. There's a lot that I could say. But just hold me now, cause our love will light the way._

Amy sat up and Shadow did the same, once again putting his arms around her. She turned and hugged him, holding him tightly. So many emotions ran through her head that she felt dizzy and laid back down, Shadow once again following, and once again hugging the younger hedgehog.

_Baby you're all that I want, when you lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven._

Amy decided that the ground was too hard and laid her head on Shadow's white fur, rubbing her head against it and all it's softness. She stopped and listen to his heartbeat. Beat, beat, beat it went. Satisfied, she looked up at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

_And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven._

Minutes ticked by as they stayed there, then they stood up and began to walk away. About fifteen feet later, Shadow grabbed Amy's arm and stopped walking, making her stopped too.

_Now our dreams our coming true. Through the good times and the bad, I'll be standing there by you._

Amy began to ask with a quizical expression on her face as to why they had stopped when Shadow pointed to the sky. The clouds were breaking apart and long rays of sun shot out of the sun, looking like a path to the heavens. Amy gasped at it's beauty and looked at Shadow and smiled. _It's simply beautiful,_ Shadow thought, _just like Amy. My beautiful Rose._

_And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven._

**There was my first song fic, starring Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, and DJ Sammy! Whoo! Please review and tell me how you thought it was. Thank you! BYE!**


End file.
